


Techie Cuddles.

by thepastelforestprince



Series: Techienician fics [1]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff and a lil angst, M/M, Matt and Techie being adorable and awkward, crying and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepastelforestprince/pseuds/thepastelforestprince
Summary: Matt wants to know why Techie is so sad, but gets something else he never expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Possible tw for mentions of abuse, but otherwise nothing else.

Matt could sense Techie's sadness, even though Techie absolutely insisted he was fine, Matt knew better. He could feel it. Matt desperately wanted to know why he was sad, but didn't want to force it out of him. Techie's eyes clicked and whirred softly, the vibrant, deep cobalt blue that Matt loved so, his lips set in a pout while he worked on the copper wiring, turning it into what appeared to be a small flower.

Matt didn't have as much as a hard time expressing his emotions, as Stormtrooper Tim and Lieutenant Colonel Zach had found out. Or the wall that he had thrown Kylo Ren's magnificent lightsaber into. Everybody kept on thinking he was Kylo Ren, but he kept on insisting he was just a good fan, which was true. And his face _was_ the best, Tim be damned.

Matt still wondered who had kicked his wrench, but decided to focus on Techie. Techie was still fiddling with the wiring, as if trying to take his mind off something, most likely what was causing his sadness.

Other people around Starkiller rarely saw Techie, which was absolutely fine with him. He rarely trusted other people, and it had taken a long time to trust Matt. Matt had initially thought that Techie had been General Hux in disguise, but was shocked when he found out that Techie was his little brother, taken from an awful, abusive situation that he had been in with a woman that had kidnapped him as a child.

"Techie, what's the matter?" Matt asked, scratching at his blonde curly hair awkwardly, and adjusting his glasses.

"Nothing, Mattie, I'm fine I promise." Techie murmured, fiddling with his oversized yellow sweater, before placing the finished copper wire flower down, adding it to his collection of various little trees and other things that made him happy.

"That's not true. Please, Techie. I can see you're hurting." Matt said, inching closer to him, and squatting down. He petted his coppery red hair, and Techie relaxed into his touch, nuzzling his large hand. Matt furrowed his brow once he felt his hand getting wet, and then realized Techie had started crying.

Matt sat down next to him, held him while he sobbed into his technician's outfit, stroking his hair and murmuring soothing words while Techie hiccuped, clenching his fists into Matt's shirt and burying his face in his chest.

Matt had never seen him break down like this, but he was happy, because crying is actually good for you, or at least better than keeping it all locked up, or so he thought.

Matt had always known he had different feelings for Techie, but he wasn't exactly sure what they were. He had never felt this way towards anybody, except maybe Kylo Ren, but that was different, and Techie was different. Matt had a feeling that Techie was reliving bad memories from when he had been with the woman whose name was lost on him at the moment.

He continued to pet Techie's soft hair, still murmuring comforting words, and before he realized what he was doing, he kissed the top of his head. Techie stiffened, stopped crying and looked up at Matt with quizzical eyes that were full of unshed tears.

"I'm sorry, it was kind of a reflex you know, it was something my mother did for me when I was up-," Matt blithered, before being silenced by Techie softly kissing him, a note of hesitation flickering in his features, before breaking away as if he were afraid of being hurt by Matt, who was still in shock. Not the bad kind, but the kind that was slowly lighting happiness into his very being.

Matt took off his bulky glasses, even though he couldn't see very well without them, and stared down at Techie, intense hazel meeting intense cobalt. They said nothing, just stared at each other for a solid moment in silence. Matt picked Techie up into his lap, and Techie let him, putting both of his hands on Matt's broad chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath his fingertips.

Techie had been Matt's first kiss, and if Matt wasn't mistaken, Techie's first also. Matt's heart twanged at the thought of his own affection being the only genuine affection Techie had been shown at all ever, maybe even in his life.

"Mattie, why did you do that?" Techie asked, genuinely confused, and Matt's heart ached even further at the thought that most likely implemented in Techie's mind was the feeling he didn't deserve affection.

"To comfort you. You were crying." Matt said quickly, and then said once again without thinking "Have you never been kissed?" and then mentally slapped himself.

"No, I haven't. What about you?" Techie admitted, still looking at Matt searchingly with his pretty eyes.

"No, I haven't really had time for that, anything like that." Matt admitted as well, and then noticed they had been inching closer to each other slowly. Matt made no notion to stop it, curious about what would happen, if Techie would realize, or if he had already known.

They were still inching even closer, their noses almost touching at this point, staring deeply into each other's eyes, before Matt once again raised his hand and placed it on Techie's cold cheek, making Techie flinch initially, before nuzzling into the warmth of his palm.

Both of their eyelids dropped, before closing completely, and they met in a sweet kiss, and Matt felt warmth surge in his heart, happy that if anybody had to be his first kiss it was Techie. The feeling was mutual. Techie looped his arms around Matt's neck, and Matt held the small of his back to support him, kissing each other soft and slow, unhurried, and lost in the feeling of each other, of the other's energy.

They broke for air, never breaking eye contact, and Techie looked still the slightest bit confused, before hesitantly asking "What does this mean, Mattie? For us, I mean," he clarified, holding both of Matt's hands in his smaller ones. Matt sighed, and knew what he had to do, he just wasn't sure if he had the strength to do it.

"It means I love you, Techie." Matt admitted, the fear of rejection striking him, before Techie once again surged forward, a happy smile on his face, almost knocking them both over in his joy.

"You mean it, Mattie?" Techie asked, his dark eyes brightening, if it were possible. "I would never say something to you I didn't mean, Techie." Matt promised, before once again being kissed by an overjoyed Techie, who had actually knocked them over this time in his splendor. They both broke, and laughed softly, Techie on top of Matt, and Matt on the cold floor. "Sorry," Techie apologized, still unable to stop smiling.

"Don't ever apologize to me, it's okay." Matt murmured, brushing some of Techie's beautiful coppery hair behind his ear. "I love you too, Mattie." Techie whispered, hugging Matt, before seemingly getting an idea and scrambling off of him, and picking up the flower he had made.

He handed it to Matt, who flushed at the gift. "Techie, you didn't have to." Matt murmured, staring at the copper wire flower reverently, before Techie insisted that he wanted to.

Matt looked at the clock with a grimace, before looking at Techie and informing him he had to head back to rewiring the calcinator, and telling him if anybody gave him a hard time to come and find him so he could _rewire_ them. Techie promised he would, and Matt headed back to work with a spring in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know Techie probably wouldn't be able to cry, but let's just go with random space\star wars logic that they made waterproof robotic eyeballs or something okay.
> 
> I love me some angery and sad boys, especially when they're paired together. I can't help but feel they'd balance each other out perfectly.
> 
> (It makes me so sad this pairing doesn't get the love and recognition it should, but I'll definitely be posting more of those, especially when I get my two ongoing fics out of the way)
> 
> These two were each other's first kisses I can't handle my own fluff end me.
> 
> My favorite Techie fanarts I see are of him in oversized\fluffy\fluffy oversized sweaters it makes me weak.
> 
> I put a subtle reference in there, I wonder if you guys will notice it. -evil hand wringing-


End file.
